Birth of a Guardian
by Carefulhealer21
Summary: Hazel's dream came true when one day a Shaman gave her a Pokemon. She soon went out into the world of Pokemon to live out her dreams, but even with friends one must be careful, the world of Pokemon is darker then it seems. Rated T future violence and possible swearing. Based off of Pokemon Ruby: Guardian of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor the Mod that this is based off of.**

**This is my first story so please point out any mistakes that i might have made.**

**Also if you can give any pointers on how to improve this please do not hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

**Please enjoy the story!**

"Hello, I'm Professor Kris, and I'm an instructor from the Hevah Academy"

"The Academy's now open for enrolment"

"This is what we call a "Pokemon"

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon"

"We human live alongside Pokemon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates"

"And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us"

"But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about Pokemon"

"With that fact, the academy's open for trainers to learn more about Pokemon so you can be a great trainer!"

Classes will start tomorrow

Signing in...

Is your child a Boy or Girl?

Girl

What's your child's name?

Hazel

Thank you for Registering.

You have successfully registered your child.

"There's a boat in Bouquet City near Oceanshine City which will be heading to the academy"

We thank you for having confidence in us to help your child's future.

Classes will start tomorrow.

Please inform your child.

Sighing Out...

(Green Leaf 6:05 PM)

Hazel sighed as she sat up from where she had been sitting, the Pokemon she was playing with had left a few minutes ago and she was just watching the rain.

As she dusted off her skirt and turned around to walk back to town she heard a voice coming towards her "Hazel!"

Hazel's face took on a small smile hearing her friend coming towards her.

She heard him yelling again "Hazel, Hazel where are you Hazel!?"

She raised her arm and waved towards the general direction she heard him coming from shouting back "I'm over here!"

It took another few seconds before she can finally see Kevin run towards her, he stopped in front of her panting a bit "There you are!" he said sounding a bit tired "I've been looking all over for you"

Hazel huffed a bit and crossed her arms "It's nice to see you as well"

Kevin snicked a bit before taking a better look at where she was "Why are you here, anyways?"

Hazel sighed a bit "I was feeding some of the Pokemon, i also wanted to play with some of them"

Kevin stood there for a second before he rubbing his eye "You are what?"

Hazel huffed "I'm trying to befriend some of them"

"Hazel... Befriending wild Pokemon is dangerous if you don't have a Pokemon"

"Well none of them have ever tried to hurt me before, and anyways there are not all that many really dangerous Pokemon around here anyway"

Kevin just sighed already used to her doing this "Anyways, let's go home" he gestured to the rain "I don't want to catch a cold..."

Hazel sighed as she walked over to him "I just wish we could be able to catch a Pokemon" she made a few gestures in the air and sighed in annoyance "Why doesn't out town have a Market that sells Pokeballs or something"

Which was true to an extant. The town really only had a farmers market which sold food that was brought from across the bridge and from the Leon Empire. But about a week ago she had noticed someone had set up a stall like one she had seen in one of the other towns which could mean a new seller. But she did not have all that much hope that is would sell pokeballs.

Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder "Hazel... I know you wanna own a Pokemon so you can travel the whole region..."

"I am too, but... You're taking it too far, Hazel..."

Kevin slung her hand around her shoulders and smiled a bit "Be patient... I know, and I'm sure, that one day, we'll be given a Pokemon"'

Hazel pouted a bit "You're a bit of a downer you know that right"

Kevin Laughed for a second "Come on, let's get you back to town"

(Green Leaf 8:05 PM)

Hazel and Kevin were jogging a bit as they saw the lights from the town.

As they jogged past the woods Hazel thought she heard something and slowed down to a slow walk as she stood in front of the woods.

Kevin caught up to her and stood next to her "What do you think that is?" Kevin asked her looking at the woods.

"Yelling, yelling and a lot running" Hazel muttered as she peered at the trees as the voices came closer.

"Get away from me!"

All the sudden a person barrelled out of the tree line and almost barrelled into the pair.

"Whoa" Kevin yelped out surprised "a shaman".

"Children?" The woman said looking at the pair "You have to get out of here!"

"W-what?" Kevin stuttered surprised at the sudden order from the woman "Why...?"

Just after he finished talking two men ran out of the woods where the Shaman came out of.

"Running is useless, girl!" one of the sneered at the shaman.

"D-D-Da-Dar" Kevin stuttered again until Hazel punched his shoulder which seemed to reboot him "Dark Organization!"

"What the...!?" Kevin said as the shaman ran behind him.

The pair turned to look at her as she help up a bag and they saw what was inside.

Hazel's world seemed to zero in on what she saw in the bag. Three pokeballs, all with what the Pokemon were labelled on the out side of the balls.

"They're here to steal these Pokemon..." The shaman said holding the bag towards them.

"I can't let that happen!"

One of the Grunts started talking again "This drama is getting boring..."

"Just hand over the Pokemon." the other one said taking a step forward "Or do you want to do this the hard way?!"

The shaman stood there for a few seconds until she seemed to get an idea "Hey, use these Pokemon to battle them!" she said holding the bag out to them.

Hazel felt her mouth transform into a giant smile as Kevin started to talk again.

"What!?" Kevin said surprised "Us...!?" He ten started to gesture towards her "You own those... Why not you do it your self!?"

"There aren't mine..." the Shaman then held it towards them again "Anyways no time to explain, choose one!"

"What the hell..." Hazel heard one of the grunts say.

"I don't know how to battle with a Pokemon..." Kevin turned a bit to look at Hazel "How about you Hazel...?"

"I have just about little more then enough knowledge to know how to battle" Hazel said nodding at Kevin.

"You kids better give those to us right now!" One of the Grunts yelled at them.

"Or else...!" the other one growled out cracking his knuckles.

"Woobat, go!" the first one yelled sending out the Heart-Nosed Pokemon out.

Hazel had already grabbed a Pokeball by then and sent it out "Charmander, go!" Hazel shouted sending out the Lizard Pokemon.

The ball opened up and in a red flash out came the red Pokemon "Char!" the Pokemon cried out looking at the Woobat that had also came out.

Hazel took a second to get used to the feeling she felt when she sent out the Pokemon, she was having the biggest rush she had every had in her short life.

Hazel then blinked and took a quick breath "Charmander use scratch!"

The Pokemon rushed forward and slashed at the Woobat and sent it flying back, after a few second it slowly flew back up and fly at Charmander tackling him.

Charmander stumbled back a bit but looked unhurt "Scratch again!" Hazel yelled and the Pokemon did and the Woobat was on the ground again "Now finish it!"

The Fire lizard did as told and slashed the Woobat one more time and the Pokemon was out.

Hazel did a small cheer as she returned the Pokemon feeling a rush of adrenaline after winning her first battle.

"Darn it..." Said the second Grunt as Kevin fished his battle as well "We failed our mission...!"

"Let's get outta here!" Said the first Grunt before the two ran away into the forest.

The Shaman took a breath of relief "Thank you so much... You showed me great skill and because of that, you can have those Pokemon..."

"What!?" Kevin almost yelled out loud as Hazel started to jump around and cheer "You're not kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious" The Shaman said nodding at the pair "I was delivering these Pokemon to Rintah Town when those two tried to steal these from me..." She smiled at the pair nodding at them "It's a good thing you were around to help me, thank you."

She shake out hands before turning around to leave "I must be going now, take good care of those Pokemon"

"We will, thanks" Kevin said nodding at her "You take care now"

"Ya, but if you ever need anymore help you know where to find us!" Hazel said waving at the Shaman as she left.

Kevin stood there for a few seconds "Well, this is weird"

"Yep" Hazel said popping the "P"

"I feel happy, yet unsure of what to do next..." Kevin said pointing towards where the Shaman went "I mean... we got ourselves a Pokemon from out of the blue..."

"I am happy that i now have a Pokemon.." Kevin said smiling a bit "And i know you are, too"

Hazel smiled a bit letting a small laugh escape her mouth "Of course i am, who would not be"

"Eheheh..." Kevin said laughing as well "Well, lets go home now" Kevin said looking at the sky sky "Hm... I wonder what time it is... Do you know the time Hazel?"

"Um, 11:08... we need to go quickly"

"Wow... Time sure flies fast, huh?" Kevin nodded at Hazel "Well, let's go home..."

"Our parents must be worried about us now..." Kevin winched a bit "I don't wanna be scolded..."

(Hazel's bed room 11:28 PM)

Hazel sighed as she finished typing in her journal an her PC.

She leaned back into her chair and just sat there for a bit.

Her whole life changed in a matter of seconds by a strange woman out of no where, and now she has a new friend, and a way out and into the world.

She got up from her chair and reached into her pocked and took out the small red and white ball she had only dreamed of having for the past three years.

Hazel smiled as she walked over to the table and put the ball on her table "I can't wait to see what wonders you will bring to me little friend"

Hazel climbed into her bed and slowly fell into a dream less sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start or the End

Hazel blinked slowly as she heard someone open the door to her room.

"Hey Hazel you up yet?" Came Kevin's voice from the door as he peeked his head in though the crack in the door.

"No, go away let me sleep" Hazel tiredly told him as she tried to snuggle back under her blanket and tried to get back to sleep.

Hazel sighed when she heard him close the door and closed her eyes. That is until she felt a large weight on her stomach.

"Char!" Hazel heard as she shot up from the bed, Kevin had tossed her Pokeball at her bed and it released her Charmander and it landed on her gut.

"Kevin!, I'm going to hurt you!" Hazel yelled as she was once again tackle-hugged by her hyper-active Pokemon which made her fall again.

"Charmander, no stop" Hazel said as she was licked by her Pokemon "It's too early for this!"

(Hazel's room: twenty minutes later)

Hazel sighed as she stood in front of her mirror and fixed her hair, it had taken her fifteen minutes to get her Pokemon back into it's pokeball, but by then her hair was completely messed up.

After several minutes she had manged to get her hair back to the way it was supposed to look and went over to her desk.

She turned on her PC as she opened her item storage and started to look though it, in a few seconds she held the five potions she had withdrawn from her PC. She had spent her allowance yesterday to by them, there was a major decrease in availability in potions and just about everything due to the last few attacks by the Dark Organization so she had spent most of her money on them.

Hazel got up and walked down the stairs and entered her living room and was surprised to see someone sitting at the table, her mom was still in her room waking up.

The woman at the table turned when she heard Hazel step into the room "Hey Hazel, remember me?"

Hazel took a few seconds before a wide smile came across her face "Auntie Cindy!" Hazel dashed over to the table and hugged her.

Cindy laughed as she hugged Hazel back "Wow, you've grown taller since last time i was here"

Hazel snorted as bit "It has been a few years Auntie"

Cindy laughed a bit "Time does fly doesn't it, it feels like it was just yesterday when you just as tall as my knees"

Hazel puffed out her cheeks and sat next to her aunt "Please don't remind me, i was the shortest kid in class for years!"

Cindy started to laugh and soon Hazel joined her.

(Time skip Half and hour later)

Hazel happily ate her pancakes as her Mom and her Aunt talked, she was just finishing her breakfast when her Mom started to talk to her.

"Hazel honey i have some good news for you" her Mom said as she finished the last of her food.

"Ya mom whats up?" Hazel asked as she got up and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Your roller skates came in today!" her Mom said holding up her red skates. They had been sent to a local repair shop to get fixed because one of the wheels had fallen out.

"Yes!" Hazel shouted as she dashed over to her mom and took them from her hands.

"But remember, no riding them in the house or there going in to closet" her Mom said as Hazel's head almost left after images from how much she was nodding.

Hazel a bit later sat down across from her Mom at the table "Mom... I was wondering, can i go on a journey?"

Hazel's Mom froze for a few seconds before she started to talk "Uh, Hazel i think you might be rushing this a bit, i mean you just got a Pokemon yesterday and know you already want to go out on a journey" she put her head in her hands and rubbed her face "I mean you are only ten, ten and you already want to go on your journey"

Cindy cleared her trout "Sis, most kids start there journeys when they turn Ten, it is not uncommon for kids her age to want to travel around" Cindy leaned forward a bit "And it is not like she is never going to come home, she is old enough and mature enough to make this journey on her own, and maybe she could find someone to travel with"

Mom sighed as she rubbed her face again "Fine, you can go but make sure you visit every-now and then, also to keep you self safe ok?"

Hazel nodded "Don't worry i have Charmander with me to keep me safe, and I'll check back in every-now and then, ok Mom?"

Her Mom nodded crying a bit "Oh my baby is already leaving the house, at the age of ten" She sniffed a bit "It feels just like yesterday that we brought you home for the first time"

Hazel got up and walked over to her mom and hugged her "Don't worry, i won't be gone for that long"

Her Mom hugged her back "I know, but please don't be long ok?"

"Don't worry, ill be back soon" Hazel said as she let go of her Mom.

(Time skip one hour later)

Hazel sighed as she walked out of the house after she said good bye. She had packed all the cloths that she could into her backpack and strapped on her roller skates and rolled away from her house.

She soon saw Kevin walking around in the centre of town and called out to him "Kevin!"

Kevin turned around and waved "Hey there sleepy head, finally up?"

Hazel sled right up to him "Ya, what are you doing?"

"Oh my Mom asked me to go to Silkwind Town to pick up some stuff" Kevin seemed to get an idea "Hey Hazel want to have a battle?"

Hazel nodded "Sure why not"

Kevin nodded and sent out his Pokemon, which was also a Charmander "Char!"

Hazel laughed a bit "Go Charmander!" she yelled out gleefully as she sent out her Pokemon.

Her Pokemon landed a few feet away from Kevin's and looked at the other Pokemon carefully.

"Ok Hazel you go first" Kevin said nodding at her.

Hazel nodded back "Kay, Charmander use Scratch!" she ordered as her Pokemon rushed forward and raked it's small claws across the face of the other Pokemon.

"Char counter with your own scratch!" Kevin ordered as his Pokemon did as told and slashed back.

"Keep it up Charmander!" Hazel ordered as her Pokemon knocked the other Charmander back and jumped on it slashing as it did.

"Char Dodge!" Kevin tried to order but before his Pokemon could do anything it was already knocked out by the older Pokemon.

"Yes!" Hazel cheered as Kevin sighed and returned his Pokemon.

"You tried your best" Kevin said smiling at the red ball.

"That was a good fight Kevin" Hazel said smiling at Kevin as she returned her Pokemon.

"It was... You know what" Kevin said as he stood up a bit straighter then before "I'm going to go on a journey, i want to see the world and meet new Pokemon"

Hazel nodded as well "I am going to go on mine today"

Kevin nodded "Ill start mine after i go to Silkwind Town"

Hazel smiled a bit "Well come on, the sooner the better"

Kevin laughed a bit "Well no time to waste then come on" Kevin as he started off towards the entrench to town.

Hazel sped off towards him when he suddenly stopped at the gate.

"Whoa" Hazel heard Kevin exclaim as he looked over towards the path, and for good reason as well as they saw a Girl that looked to be just a bit older then them walking running down the bath with some Pokemon running behind her.

"You see that Pokemon, now that is the kind i want to see on my journey" Kevin said as he opened the gate and walked out before he turned around to Hazel "Ill see you later Hazel, i want to go as soon as possible ill meet you there" Kevin told her as he dashed off towards the woods.

Hazel was about to follow him when she heard her Mom calling to her "Hazel wait!"

Hazel turned around as her Mom stopped in front of her "I forgot to tell you something important..."


End file.
